


Many Firsts

by FuturePast56



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day One, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2017, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Day one of Gallavich week: Firsts*****Every normal relationship has a lot of first times, usually in the same order: first meeting, first date, first kiss, first time. Usually there is also a lot of others firsts in between like first movie night, first argument or first tickle fight. Ian and Mickey also could make a list of their first times, although it would have completely different order.





	Many Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many of Gallavich weeks days I will do because for now I wrote only this and I'm starting vacation Tommorow so don't know how internet will work but hey you can come check for more Tommorow and see how it went ;)

Every normal relationship has a lot of first times, usually in the same order: first meeting, first date, first kiss, first time. Usually there is also a lot of others firsts in between like first movie night, first argument or first tickle fight. Ian and Mickey also could make a list of their first times, although it would have completely different order. 

***** 

First meeting would be first on that list even though none of them remembered that. Ian was six at the time, holding his older sister's hand and speaking with excitement in his voice as he noticed big school building in front of him.  

"I've never seen a kid that would be so happy for his first day in baseball team" Fiona mumbled, fixing his backpack. Wide smile appeared in freckled face as Ian looked up. 

"Lip told me that I will meet a lot of friends and it will be fun!" He screamed, making his sister smile.  

"Well if Lip told you that it has to be truth" Fiona assured him and let go of his backpack, letting him run to meet his friends from little league. Redhead almost fall down three times during his little race to meet the coach and when he finally stopped he was already out of breath. 

"Hello, Mr Higrow!" He said and saw how older man turns around and looks down into green pair of eyes. "I'm Ian Gallagher, sir. When will we play?" He asked making coach smile. 

"See this kid, Trevor! That's the excitement I was talking about! Not that fake shit you were trying to pull here!" Men exclaimed, looking at blonde seven-year old with baseball bat who stick out his tongue in response. "Okay, Gallagher, today you will just throw a ball a little bit and swing a bat once or twice okay? We won't actually play, just practice, get it?" he asked and Ian nodded quickly. "That's good. Go join the little ones there" he added pointing his finger at five kids talking, while throwing a ball. Ian put his backpack down and run to his new teammates, who stopped throwing the ball when he joined them. 

"You are new guy?" Tall brunette asked and Ian nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm Ian and I will play with you" he said and rest of them also introduced themselves. Jamie, Ryan, Tyler, Bruce and Cody. All of them were really nice – except Cody, he called Ian 'carrottop and then laughed at him because of his dad reputation so Ian throw a ball right into his balls, which granted him applause from the rest of his new friends.  

"When we gonna play like older kids?" Ryan asked, pouting and starring at blonde boy who was preparing to swing a bat and punch a ball under coach's instructions. 

"When you will be as big as Travis or as scary as Milkovich then maybe you will have a chance" Tyler answered to his twin brother.  

"Milkovich? Like Mandy? I'm in the same class as she is" Ian joined, looking around for a storm of black hair that he always associated with Milkovich girl. 

"It's Mandy's brother. I think they are twins too" Ryan mumbled and Tyler looked at him with confused expression. 

"No, they're not. He is at least two years older than Mandy" 

"No, he is not" 

 

"Um, yeah, he is" brothers started to argue and Ian laughed when he heard coach scream to all of them. 

"Okay, kids! Snack break! You all got five minutes and then little ones are getting the sticks are you are going to throw a ball. Go and eat, now!" His voice filled the space and at one moment all the equipment fell down and everyone started walking toward their backpacks to get something to eat. Ian run over and picked up his Power Rangers bag when he noticed that one boy with baseball bat didn’t move from the field. Ian looked around wondering if the boy is waiting for someone but he stayed where he was. Alone. Ian took his sandwiches and slowly walked towards the boy. 

"Hay" he said and dark-haired boy turned around and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

"What?" He asked with an angry tone. Ian smiled and opened his lunch box. 

"Do you want one? Fiona made them with cheese today and it's really good I think you would like them. Unless you don’t like cheese, but C'mon who doesn't like cheese..." He stopped himself and handed over his lunch box after he took one sandwich. Boy hesitated and then he took food from the box. He still looked a little bit confused when he bites the food without breaking an eye-contact. "I'm Ian, by the way" he introduced himself and some food fall out of his mouth, which made the other boy chuckled. "What's your name?" He tried again, but the boy just continued to eat. Actually, he didn't say a word to Ian during their entire lunch break. Ian discovered that boy's name was Mickey Milkovich when next week he pissed on the first base and was kicked out of the little league. 

***** 

Their second first is where it stopped follow the pattern as first time appeared before first date or kiss. After completely stupid attempt to take back Kash's gun Ian end up under Mickey Milkovich with possibility of getting his head hit with tire iron.

But then it happened. Their heavy breathing caused by fighting made them both out of breath when suddenly bashing Ian's head wasn’t an option. They locked eyes and for the first time Ian noticed how amazingly beautiful and blue are Mickey's eyes right before black pupils took over blue. In one moment iron was dropped and they were undressing each other, too busy with a moment to think about the danger that was drunkenly snoring in the Livingroom. Simple shock of Mickey being gay that appeared in Ian's mind for a moment already disappeared when their T-shirts end up on the floor and their pants joined them right away. It was rough and quick sex, Ian's second time with anyone his age. They didn’t have a time to do anything other than a quick round, Mickey being a definition of 'bossy bottom', way too stubborn to let Ian properly prepare him or engage in anything else like kissing or even a blowjob in exchange receiving only some groans and murmurs like "faster", "harder" and "be fucking quiet Gallagher". During their first time Ian didn't do a half of things he wanted to do with Mickey, but he can happily say that he had a chance to do them all on different occasions.  

***** 

First time they were holding hands... was not what Ian expected. After Monica came back he run to Mickey for help and then they fucked in the shop. This is what Ian needed – touch of someone's skin, smell of sweat and sex, feeling everything outside just to be able to feel nothing on the inside. His hand touched Mickey's, fingers next to fingers. He half expected Mickey to move away to make sure it's still 'just sex' and 'no intimacy involved', but Milkovich stayed the same, letting Ian do what he needed to feel better. And after Kash came and everything went to shit Ian could still enjoy the memory of their hands next to each other. And maybe it was stupid, but he was more smitten by the thought of this simple moment than all the fucking they did – not that he forgot the fucking. How could he forget the best sex in his life?

 

***** 

Ian wanted their next first to be a date, but he wasn't that lucky as their relationship – if you could call it relationship – was kept a secret. After releasing that Ian was hoping for a kiss to be next. A simple kiss couldn't take that long, right? Unfortunately, this also wasn’t a time for a kiss. Before a kiss they had their first fight. 

It was reckless really. When Mickey started working in the shop keeping their fucking secret became much easier, because the only thing they needed to do was turning the sign from 'open' to 'close' and then head back to their spot. That exactly what they did this day when they moved to the back, laughing about some stupid joke Carl made day before. 

"This kid kills animals every day, Gallagher. You are one step away from cops on your doorstep coming for this little bastard" Milkovich laughed and Ian pretended to be offended.  

"That’s it? I thought I will be getting some advice from the fucking crime master Milkovich" he said, locking door behind them. 

"Fuck off, Gallagher" dark-haired men laughed and looked him in the eye. "And now take of your shirt, I didn't come here to chit chat" at those words Ian smirked and did what he was told. It was like any other day and none of them expected Frank fucking Gallagher - because a member of Ian's family will be the death of him one day – to appear and fuck everything up.  

Ian noticed before how Mickey acted, how he masked every single feeling or real emotion with violence – which he never did with Ian – and how his fear could control his actions. He could've and should've predict his next words. He should've expected them, be prepared or simply ignored words that were obviously caused by anger and fear that older boy was dealing with.

"You are nothing but a warm mouth to me" who would have thought that their first fight would also became Ian's first heartbreak.  

***** 

Ian did tease Mickey about their first kiss. He also fantasized about it – a lot. He was thinking how easily he could just move a little and connect their lips, but then Mickey's words that caused his heart to shatter appeared in his mind and he stopped himself. Just sex. Nothing more. No emotions, no attachment. He started repeating, but deep down he knew it's a lie, because he fell for Mickey already, long time ago, and he couldn't just stop caring. But he could pretend. He kept lying to himself, going to the bars and clubs, picking up men he wasn’t really attracted to just to avoid any real connection. He teased Mickey about Ned too. 

"He's not afraid to kiss me" Ian said, trying not to sound hurt, all emotions hidden deep down. He wanted to hurt Mickey by saying that, wanted Mickey to know that there is someone that could give him more things that he wants. He wanted him to suffer just like he suffered before. This wasn't really a dare either, because he didn’t expect a result. That's why it was a shock. 

Mickey run back. He run back to the van, Ian noticed that with a part of his eye, but he thought he came back for a gun that he decided to left. But he didn’t stop, he came in and touched Ian's face right before their lips connected. It was short, quick and clearly as the result of some stupid dare, but Ian could not stop smiling.  

 

***** 

It was two days later when Ian decided to has their first real kiss, because, even though he couldn’t forget the kiss from the can he also could not stop think about it being just a result of a dare. That's why when they were in shop Ian change the sign to 'closed' and grinned towards Mickey. Milkovich raised his eyebrows.  

"Gallagher, I've been shot in the ass two days ago, you can keep it in your fucking pants for a little bit longer" he exclaimed and Ian kept on grinning when he put his arms on both sides of the shelf, locking Mickey inside.  

"I know we can't really fuck right now, but – how you love to say – I can use my mouth for something else" he said, looking down at raven-haired boy's lips. 

"Yeah, you could do that" Milkovich agreed and licked his goddamned lips. Ian nodded. 

"Okay" he whispered and connected their lips without any further warning, still half expecting Mickey to pull back. But Milkovich surprised him even more when he invited him for a deeper kiss and put both hands on Ian's face. Gallagher could swear it was almost gentle, which made him smile through the kiss, feeling the taste of beer, cigarettes and mint from the gum Milkovich was chewing couple minutes ago. Couple seconds later they pulled away and Ian smiled as wild as he could. 

"Shut up" Mickey said, his voice a little raspy. 

"I didn’t say anything" Gallagher mumbled confused, and still overwhelmed by a kiss. 

"You were thinking. It's all over your fucking face. Just stop" he said, little smile appearing on his face for a second, which Ian noticed but decided to keep this information to himself. Instead he let Mickey go and went to change a sign on the doors. "Gallagher" he heard in the way to the door. "You can still do some others things with that mouth of yours" he added. Ian grinned again, which caused Mickey to roll his eyes and walk to the back of the shop, Ian following him right after.  

***** 

Sleepover was definitely their first date and it will always be for Ian. They had food and drinks. They talked and joked while watching a movie. They even made out for a good part of it, giggling like teenagers that they were. They had sex later, sure, there was no denying of those four – or was it five? - times they had this night in the actual bed. That was not only their date but also first time they didn't just have sex – and if Ian would be naïve, which he wasn't, he would even call it love-making.  

***** 

First time they said it was quiet in the night. Ian had his arm around Mickey, slowly tracing patterns on paler boy's skin. Mickey shivered a little, but then gave in, making Ian smile sleepily. Gallagher felt how his tiredness takes control and he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep when he heard it. Little whisper, words so quiet and gentle Ian almost didn't catch them at first. 

"I love you" his eyes opened at once when he looked at Mickey, who seem as confused as Ian was. "Did I... Shit I said it out loud" he whispered and Ian could only keep on starring at this beautiful man, who just said he loves him. Love. Love. Shit, love, Mickey used exactly that word... Ian felt like this could be a dream. 

 

"This isn't a dream, right?" He asked quietly to make sure the rest of Gallagher household keep on sleeping.

"You want it to be?"  

"It seems like it" Ian answered. He moved closer to Mickey, turning them around so he could look his boyfriend in his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too" he whispered. And then he smiled as he felt like all negative emotions and memories disappeared. "Fuck, Mickey, I love you so fucking much" he whispered and connected their lips. Out of all of theirs first, this was the one they both find the most significant. 


End file.
